


A Midnight Snack Gone Slightly Wrong

by B_Radley



Series: Diana's Journeys [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Humor, Kamino, Love, Separation, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: ...Or right.





	A Midnight Snack Gone Slightly Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



> From an idea and prompt by SLWalker

Shaak Ti drowses, every centimeter of her body relaxed. She moves her hand to the bed next to her. The scarlet cylinders above her eyes rise nearly to her lekku as she realizes the bed is empty. She manages to pull herself up. She must’ve dozed off after—what did Tal call it?

_A roll in the hay._

Several, in fact.

Ti manages to suppress the training bond before anyone in the gallery of her mind can make a comment that his people are known for.

A slight clinking noise comes from outside of the bedspace. She smiles. _Ah, yes. I am thinking that my refrigeration unit is being ransacked._

She stands, realizing her body is free of pain. She starts to walk out, thinks better of it. She pulls her Jedi robe to her, pulling it only slightly closed. She checks the nightstand and makes sure that all of her intruder’s knives and blasters—that she had helped find—are present.

Shaak palms the door quietly. The low light from the cooler silhouettes several plates of meat, a loaf of bread, blue milk, and various condiments. 

The light is blocked by an enticing site. Her bedmate is bent over, looking in the unit. Ti’s breathing increases as she realizes that the scavenger is clad only in a pair of underwear. She pads silently forward, opening her robe. She sees the reflection of a tall Togruta Jedi master in the burnished metal of the unit, joined by a younger, shorter Zeltron as Dani stands up. A reflection whose eyes are widening.

Just before she is engulfed in Ti’s arms and the robe. Ti smiles as her nose is engulfed in the mass of brown and blue hair. She hears and feels the vibration of Dani’s musical giggle. She inhales the fragrance of Dani’s hair, only slightly tinted with the perspiration from their roll.

Shaak Ti feels the warmth rise as Dani’s emotions, as well as her own, are reflected back to her. 

Her own emotions, of course, have absolutely nothing to do with the warm skin against her front.

She is about to speak when the door to the corridor snaps open. Phygus Baldrick, dressed for bed, rushes in. 

His eyes widen as he catches a glimpse of Dani’s thunderous eyes, before Shaak brings the robe shut. A mischievous grin breaks out over his features. 

A look from Ti stills it. She looks up, manages not to roll her eyes as young Tano would.

Captain Pal, her adjutant, slides to a stop before colliding with Phygus’s diminutive form. He straightens, an eyebrow raised at the large lump in the front of her robe. He raises his eyes to a point on the far bulkhead in military fashion.

“Pardon the intrusion, General, but have you seen Constable Faygan?”

She puts her hand on Dani’s shoulder under the robe.

“No. I haven’t, Captain. Why do you ask?”

“Urgent message from her boss. Something has broken with a lead on Case Whyren.”

“Well, she is not here, Captain. I will tell her if I see her,” she says dryly. She feels the stifled giggle from below. 

Pal nods, dons his helmet with precision, salutes her, spins and exits.

The herald stays in the room. A smirk flows to his face. “Pardon me, Master, but I think that you have a growth. You might want to have that checked out. Could be malignant.”

His smirk grows as a crimson hand with an upraised middle finger emerges from her robe. The smirk dies as the other hand emerges and bounces a jogan fruit off of his head with admirable blind aim. He turns and exits hastily.

Later, as they lie in the bed and Dani is finishing her second triple-decker sandwich, Ti snaps her fingers. “Shouldn’t you be calling the Dragon?”

Dani swallows her bite and shakes her head. “Nope. Nothing urgent. Case Whyren just tells me I should be working instead of ‘getting laid and sleeping and eating all the goddamned time’,” she says in a credible imitation of Draq’s mix of educated Corellian and Outer Rim accent.

Ti lets the surprise flow on her face. Dani notices and reaches up to kiss her. Ti does smirk as she tastes the onions from the sandwiches.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Dani says. “He just has to try and get the last word. Pay him no mind.”

Ti listens to Dani’s even breathing as she watches her sleep in the crook of her arm. Her eyes finally go heavy.

It is the end of the first year of the conflagration. For one night, there is peace.

There is life.


End file.
